


Prodigious

by purplegertie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplegertie/pseuds/purplegertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has such a gravity defying hard enormous belly that sticks so far out in front of him he needs someone to button his shirts for him since he can't reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prodigious

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short thing written for a comment meme.

"I don't get how this is even possible, Dean." By the way Sam's yanking at Dean's shirt, it might be time for another one of those special orders at his favorite internet clothing store.

"I know you have a hard time with the idea of _muscle_ , Sam--"

"Dude, in your stomach?" Sam pokes Dean, and Dean grunts. "That's fat. On normal people it'd be hanging down between your knees by now." Dean can feel the moment he gets the last button in its buttonhole.

"So I'm well fed."

"Maybe you're cursed."

"Are you saying you don't like this?" Dean shoves himself to his feet. It takes him a moment to catch his balance, as it usually does these days; it's been a good fifty pounds since he was entirely steady on his feet. Not that he minds it that much. He shuffles to the mirror and runs his hand over the curve of his prodigious belly - not all the way to the buttons, because it's also been fifty pounds since Dean could reach those, but still he can strike a pose when situation demands. Now, for example. He cocks a hip and turns to Sam and says, "You saying this paunch don't feature in all your favorite dreams?"

No, Sam does not say, judging by the way his eyes have glazed over.

Two minutes later, Dean's out of his shirt again, with Sam's help. Not that it matters. Sam can always do the buttons up again later. 

THE END


End file.
